Breath, look and forget
by BSLegendary
Summary: Hermione était tombée amoureuse... Amoureuse de son pire ennemi.


**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Nda :** Un vieil écrit que j'ai retrouvé, désolée pour les fautes, mais je tenais à le publier. Je n'écrirai sûrement pas avant un certain temps.

**Hope & Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hermione regarda avec nostalgie sa fille Rose quitter la plateforme de la voie neuf trois quart en direction de l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse d'Europe. Cette dernière lui envoyait des grands signes de la main, accoudée à la fenêtre de son wagon. Elle aperçut vaguement la tête ébouriffée du second des Potter, tignasse que Albus avait hérité de son père- derrière sa fille. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se faire une place pour saluer ses parents mais il ne voulait visiblement pas embêter sa cousine. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Sa fille était entre de bonne main, qui aurait mieux pu protéger sa fille que le fils d'Harry, son Harry.<p>

A cette pensée, son esprit déserta rapidement cette plateforme et elle songea avec une pointe d'amertume qu'à une époque, c'était elle qui était partie, le sourire aux lèvres et la joie de découvrir le monde magique. Elle repensa à tous ses moments vécus à Poudlard, à toutes ses aventures, à toutes ses disputes, ses passages à la bibliothèque…

Une sourde incertitude naquit en elle. Elle n'avait jamais regretté les choix qu'elle avait pris dans le passé, mais Hermione se demandait ce qui serait advenu si elle avait pris des choix radicalement différents.

Que ce serait il passé si la jeune femme avait décidé de continuer ses études après la disparition de Voldemort ? Si elle avait choisit d'être repartie à Serdaigle, si elle n'était jamais devenue amie avec Harry et Ron, si elle n'avait jamais épousé le rouquin ?

Toutes ses questions la frappèrent de plein fouet et bientôt une migraine la pris en traître. Elle ferma les yeux, se vidant peu à peu l'esprit de toutes ses questions dérangeantes. La sorcière n'était pas là pour ressasser son passé mais pour profiter de l'instant présent, en l'occurrence du départ de sa fille.

Battant des paupières, elle chercha Rose des yeux. Le train était déjà bien loin et la distance ne lui permettait pas de voir où s'était retrouvée l'adolescente. Soupirant d'agacement, elle se tourna vers son mari. Un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres, il se tenait près de leurs fils, Hugo qui boudait de voir sa sœur partir. S'attendrissant devant ce portrait de famille, c'était sa fierté.

Soudainement elle ressentit un trouble, une désagréable impression qu'on la fixait s'empara d'elle.

La jeune femme se tourna, et rencontra une paire d'yeux gris glaciales. Elle savait parfaitement à qui ils appartenaient, ils étaient aussi caractéristiques que ceux d'Harry, d'un gris métallique, dur. Cette couleur elle en avait souvent rêvé avant, lorsqu'elle était au collège. Rêvé que ses yeux lui appartiendraient dans un futur heureux, rêvé que son enfant hérite de cela.

Drago Malefoy la regardait, posté sur le quai qui lui faisait face.

Son regard la déstabilisa, elle essaya de le soutenir, en vain. Elle rougit et détourna le regard, gênée de voire que son ancien ennemi la fixait. L'homme était accompagné de sa femme, Astoria Greengrass. Son fils, Scorpius de mémoire, avait le même âge que Rose. Il devait très certainement être partit pour Poudlard.

Son attention se reporta bien vite sur la femme de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle savait peu de choses sur Astoria Greengrass, tout ce qu'elle avait appris venait de colportages qu'elle avait récolté à gauche et à droite.

Apparemment, elle venait d'une ancienne et puissante famille d'Angleterre. Moins engagés dans le combat contre Voldemort, ils soutenaient néanmoins les idéaux de ce dernier. Ils avaient fuis le pays à l'approche de la guerre mais étaient revenus lorsque tout s'était calmé en Grande Bretagne. Hermione savait qu'elle avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, dans la même maison que sa sœur ainée.

Elle sourit intérieurement, de toute les surprises qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie, celle-ci était sûrement la plus incroyable. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le blond aurait épousé quelqu'un d'autre que Pansy Parkinson. Une pointe de jalousie naquit en elle. Elle s'étonna, depuis quand était-elle jalouse du sort de Malefoy ?

Elle devait bien l'admettre cependant. Secrètement, elle avait toujours voulu être la seule que Malefoy aurait aimée, réellement. Elle enviait Greengrass d'y être parvenu car à les voir il n'y avait aucun doute, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina un instant avoir été à sa place, imaginer que c'était elle qu'il prenait dans ses bras, qu'il embrassait.

Il fallait avouer que malgré son regard glacial, son attitude d'idiot et son sourire hypocrite, Hermione le trouvait charmant. Ce n'était pas comme Ron et Harry avec qui elle avait vécu toute son enfance, elle les avait vus changer au cours des années. Drago (depuis quand était ce Drago ?) elle le revoyait chaque rentrée différemment, il prenait des centimètres, s'habillait de façon à ce que ses muscles ressortent, attirait les filles de bonnes familles… Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Ron. Que dirait-il s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

Lors de leur 6ème année, Drago s'était métamorphosé. Après avoir échoué dans ses multiples tentatives d'assassinat sur Dumbledore, Hermione avait vu sa détresse arrivée. Elle avait même été étonnée de voir que personne à part elle ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, la maigreur qu'il affichait, l'air las et fatigué qu'il arborait n'aurait jamais du tromper personne. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le blond.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait nié cet amour. Elle éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour Ron, mais ils étaient bien différents. Lorsqu'elle pensait au Serpentard, ses sensations étaient exacerbés. Hermione avait toujours aimé le rouquin u peu maladroit qui essayait chaque jour de s'améliorer. mais elle du bien se rendre à l'évidence. Au fil des mois, la jeune fille pensait de plus en plus à son ennemi, elle priait Merlin pour le croiser dans les couloirs, juste pour pouvoir lui parler, juste pour l'apercevoir.

C'était pathétique. Mais elle était totalement sous son charme.

Harry et Ron n'avaient rien vu. Ron tournait toujours autour d'elle mais ses sentiments était mitigés. Etait il possible d'être amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps ?

La jeune femme remit négligemment ses cheveux en place, derrière son oreille. Elle devait arrêter de penser au Serpentard. Avec des si, on pouvait bien refaire le monde.

La main de Ron se glissa au creux de la sienne. Le quai commençait peu à peu à se vider des parents d'élèves mais Harry et Ginny était toujours là. Ron s'avança vers eux, et Hermione le suivit. Le regard brûlant de Drago persistait mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Harry sentit son trouble. Il la dévisagea de longues minutes mais elle fit comme si elle ne le remarquait. Comment aurait il pu comprendre. Comment aurait il pu comprendre que Hermione Granger était tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi ?


End file.
